Gundam Seed Destiny: Lancelot of the Revolution
by ryukdeathgod
Summary: it's the Impulse vs the Lancelot, but what happens when Freedom comes butting in? please read and review. Chapter 2 added.
1. Chapter 1: New Unit

Gundam Seed Destiny: Code Geass

prologue

Cosmic Era 79, after the bloody valentine war, a peace treaty betwen the ZAFT and the Earth Alliance Forces was signed in the asteroid Junius 7. All is well up until loyal followers of Patrick Zala tried to attack Earth pushing Junius7 to fall on the planet. They did not succeed but the incident triggered another war.

Back on earth, another war is brewing between the neutral country, the Orb Union and the anti coordinator country Brittania. The Brittanians has accused the Orb Union of siding with the coordinators and they wouldnt tolerate it. While the Orb union made their M1 Astray mobile suits, the Brittanian empire has something up their sleeves too.

1.

The Great Brittanian Sea border, 1500 hours.

"Don't get carried away again Shinn," barked Meyrin through the voice channel, "You know the mission."

"Dont worry Meyrin, Captain Gladys already briefed me the mission so many times, i could sing it to you" replied Shinn.

"Yeah, i know. I just dont want to see a re-run of your last mission."

"Dont worry Meyrin, it wont happen again."

Shinn remembered that mission where he freed the civilan prisoners and got punched and detained for doing so.

"Docking complete. All system green, Lt. Junior Grade Shinn Asuka, you are cleared to launch," announced Meyrin.

"Deutrion Energy Transfer System is green... Lt. Shinn Asuka, Core Splendor, launching!"

The figter type mobile armor Core Splendor was catapulted into the sky and circled the Minerva waiting for the other flyers.

"Docking complete," Meyrin announced. "Chest flyer, launching!".

Ater launching, the Chest flyer detected the Core splendor signal and flyed directly behind it, following its course.

After a couple of seconds, Meyrin announced "Docking 2 complete, Leg flyer, launching!".

Now Shinn flew in front of the Minerva so he could get ready to assemble.

"Combining sequence, initiating." he said. He switched the Core splendor in variation mode, so the wings folded to the sides and the cockpit folded downwards. The Leg flyer attached itself to the Core splendor's lower part, and disengaged the legs and the feet. The Torso flyer connected itself to the Splendor's upper part, sandwiching the mobile armor. After the arms unlatched, revealing the mobile suits head and body, Shinn said, "Control, launch the Force sillouhette."

"I said stop calling me control! Call me by my name next time, please?", Meyrin said. "Force sillouhette, prepairing to launch. Opening hatch C. Docking complete. Force sillouhette, sending out."

After launching, the force sillouhette caught the Impusle gundam's signal, detached the AI controlled cockpit, flew behind the mobile suit and combined with it. After the process, the grey and white mobile suit automatically recognized the sillouhette and blue and red colors started spreading all over it.

"Combining complete, Force Impulse proceeding to target area." said Shinn.

This mission is easy, thought Shinn. This would be like the last mission, only there are no civillians prisoners. And he was strictly instructed to destroy the Brittish research base's mobile infantry unit only. If the base surrendered calmly, Shinn would make sure that there would be no more casualties. Though he knew it was not going to happen because he knew those naturals was hiding something there and they're not giving it out without a fight.

"Shinn...," Shinn recognized Captiain Gladys's voice over the voice intercom.

"Yes captiain?", he replied.

"Lunamaria will immidiately launch after you destroy the base's initial mobile units. Then she will help you clear out the remaining enemy forces unless they surrender."

"What about Rey, Captain?" Shinn asked.

"He is still not feeling well. He is at the sick bay, sleeping i suppose." answered the Captain.

"Destroy first the enemies flack cannons so the Minerva can help you two, okay?"

"Roger that Captain."

"Be carefull Shinn, over and out."

Shinn slowed down Impulse's speed to save the gundam's energy. He doesnt want to rely on the energy transfer because that would only slow him down. And besides, this is only a researach facility, it's not a military base or something.

"Entering the sea border" he announced.

Upon entiring the border, Shinn recieved signal from the Brittanian navy force.

"Unknown mobile suit, you have entered the Brittanian teritory without permission. Please turn around and leave the area or we will be forced to shoot you down."

No way, Shinn thought.

"This is your last warning coordinator, fall back now."

The Impulse pulled out its beam rifle and shoot the Brittanian battle ship but he intentionaly missed it. The ship fired back but Shinn easily dodged and shoot the ships cannons, disabling its ability to fight.

Impulse's radar detected five incoming enemy mobile suits. Shinn aimed the beam rifle to the mobile suit nearest to the Impulse as shown in the radar though it is miles away. He fired five shots and as expected, a dot disappeared from the radar.

Shinn placed back the beam rifle and pulled out a beam saber. Save energy... he told himself.

As the four remaining mobile suits came, Shinn easily dodged their beam shots and sliced all of them. The Impulse came out that battle without a scratch.

As he came near to the shore, he was bombarded by cannon fires from the Brittanian battle ships but he just dodged them, not even wasting energy on any of the ships. Minerva would take care of them later.

"Okay, why would a research facility be heavily gaurded?" Shinn asked himself.

A second wave of Strike daggers arrived and at the same time, the Minerva arrived with the red Zaku Gunner Warrior.

"Need any help Shinn?" asked Lunamaria.

"Great timing! Now let's do this" replied Shinn.

The Impulse and the Zaku took down the Strike daggers and destroyed the flack cannons then went to the main building.

"Why are there so many gaurds.... Ahhh!" Lunamaria suddenly screeched.

"What the?.." Shinn turned around and saw the red Zaku with the head completely destroyed and slowly loosing altitude.

"I'm hit! I'm hit!" Shouted Luna.

Shinn looked around for the one responsible for what happened then he saw it standing on the rooftop of a hangar. It was a humanoid mobile armor, smaller than a mobile suit about five meters tall. It did not looked like a mobile suit at all. It has a bulk at the back that Shinn guessed was the cockpit.

"Luna are you alright? Luna!" Shinn screamed while stabbing the contac button with his fore finger.

"Im okay Shinn, dont worry bout me, did you see that.... thing?" replied luna.

Shinn did not had the chance to reply because the white and gold robot suddenly launched and started firing its beam rifle at him.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Southern Military Engineering Corps, Holy Brittania

15:45, Hangar B

"Lloyd are sure the Lancelot is ready for battle? I mean...." asked lt. Kururugi Suzaku, while starting up the main engines of Lancelot.

"Oh you worry too much," Lloyd Asplund, answered back. "You've been test flighting the Lancelot for the last three weeks and so far we've got no problem so just launch already."

"But the ejection system is still..."

"Just pilot that damn thing already or i'll tell princess Yuffie that you chickened out on fighting a damn coordinator!" Lloyd blurted out.

"Okay, okay." Suzaku sighed. "Core luminous is ready, sakuradite level at full, float system A-ok, Lancelot Air Cavalry, ready to launch!"

The ceiling of the hangar opened up reaveling a clear blue sky contaminated with thick black smoke. Suzaku powered up the Lancelot and flew through the hole and landed on the helipad in the rooftop.

"Lloyd, Lancelot's core luminous is still unstable and the energy filler is only 60% functional," proclaimed Cecile Croomy, with an bemused look on her face. "Lancelot cant fight for too long, you know that."

"Oh you and Kururugi worry too much," answered Lloyd. "He can pull throuh it."

"But he is fighting a gundam, a GUNDAM! Suzaku is only trained on tanks and cannons."

"Have you forgotten Suzaku's achievements? He is the Knight of seven, if he is piloting our Lancelot, then there is nothing to worry about." replied Lloyd with a smirk on his face.

"Suzaku is the pilot of Lancelot because he is the only one who can make it move." sighed Cecile.

Back at the rooftop,

Suzaku saw the two mobiles suits with their backs turned against him. They were going straight to the research office building. He pulled out the VARIS particle rifle and shot the red Zaku in the head. Even if he's a trained soldier and a royal knight of the Brittanian Empire, he does'nt want to kill anyone, even if their murderous damn coordinators.

The red Zaku is down with one shot, and the other mobile suit turned around and the Lancelot and the blue and white mobile suit locked glances. Suzaku ran the mobile suit's features on the storage data and found out that it is the Impulse gundam. Oohh, an ace gundam he thought. Without hesitation, he launched and started firing the particle rifle at the Impulse.

The Impulse dodged the first two shots and blocked the last one with its shield. The gundam fired back with its own beam rifle. For a robot that big, it moved pretty fast. The lancelot flew side ways evading the shots and charged towards the Impulse. He hid the particle rifle and fired two Slash harkens. The pilot of the gundam did not expected the attack so one of the harkens hit the left wing of the thruster pack, disabling flight. The Impulse crash landed on a run way.

Okay, now i have the advantage, thought Suzaku.. The Lancelot landed next to the struggling gundam. He pulled out the MSV beam saber and aimed to slash the gundam's head but the attack was blocked by the gundams own beam sword.

"You're fast, coordinator." said Suzaku.

"So the monkey can talk," replied the gundam pilot.

The Impulse pushed the Lancelot away with the beam sword and jumped back a couple of feet away.

"Surrender now, coordinator." Suzaku ordered. "You are in no position to fight."

"Yeah? Says who?" the gundam pilot retorted back.

Suddenly, a thick beam was fired at the Lancelot from nowhere. Suzaku deployed the landspinners in just time to evade the beam. The attack came from a large warship.

Great, back up Suzaku thought. He recognized the warship, it is the Minerva. So, the coordinator's main force is here. A thin beam came out of the Minerva but it was not for him. The beam hit the Impulse's forehead. Energy beam transfer, nice one. Good thing sakuradite is far more efficient.

"Uuhh, Suzaku?" Lloyd called in.

"What?"

"I think now is the best time to attack, right?"

"Oh, yeah right."

The Lancelot pulled out its other MSV beam sword and geared up the landspinners. It charged straight to the Impulse. But he stopped midway because the gundam suddenly dislatched its damaged flight pack.

"What the?"

Then something launched from the Minerva that went straight to the Impulse. It was another pack but this one is not for flight. The pack attached itself to the gundam then the blue parts of it became red. The gundam pulled out one of its large sword and positioned for attack.

"Now, where were we?"

The two robots charged at each other, the smaller knightmare frame was faster because of the landspinners. The Lancelot attack first by raising it's left arm and slashed its beam saber downward. The attack was blocked with the large sword but he aimed the other beam saber to stab the mobile suits cockpit. As the Lancelot pushed its sword towards the cockpit, the torso and legs of the gundam suddenly seperated its self from the upper body making the beam sword miss its mark. The torso attached itself again, then kicked the smaller robot. The kick hit the Lancelot in the left arm and the beam sword that it is holding got thrown away.

Startled with what just happened, Suzaku backed up, but the Impulse suddenly pointid its huge sword at the Lancelot and charged at full speed.

"You're going down!" schreeched Shinn.

The Impulse is too fast, Lancelot can't evade it. Suzaku knew there was no where to go. As the gap between the two robots thinned, the land between them suddenly exploded. The force of the explosion pushed the two robots away.

"What the....?"

"Where did that came from?"

As they both looked up the sky, the sight made them both boild in anger.

"Freedom!" screamed Shinn.

"Zero!" shouted Suzaku.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________


	2. Chapter 2: Stand Off

Chapter 2: Stand Off

"Yes, it is me, Zero! And i came here to put an end to your senseless fighting!", the pilot of Freedom gundam screamed at the two suprised pilots.

"You'll die here!", screamed Shinn as his Impulse gundam pulled out it's remaining Excalibur sword. He fired up the gundam's thrusters and charged straight at freedom. Zero anticipated the attack, aimed the Freedom's Xiphias cannons on the side of it's hips and fired four rounds at Impulse. The attack hit Impulse but the Phase shift armour resisted it. The impact send Shinn and his gundam crashing back to earth. Impulse's main thrusters are badly damaged and both of its arms are completely immobile.

"Dammit c'mon move! Move!" Shinn cried out while pulling a joystick in his left hand. Freedom glided in front of Impulse gundam and raised it's beam rifle, aiming for the cockpit.

"Goodbye, coordinator..." said Zero.

While that was happening, Suzaku is busy in detaching Lancelot's float system and shouting to Lloyd that he needed a new one. He deployed the knightmare's landspinners and drove into a hangar. The new float system is waiting for him inside as he positioned the Lancelot so Lloyd could attach it to its back using a crane.

"Damn it, i should get a raise for doing this, this a mechanics job!" complained the angry scientist. "Attachment complete, grab a newly charged particle rifle before you go out, the one you used is already drained."

"Roger that...", replied Suzaku.

He booted up Lancelot's engine, deployed the landspinners, picked up a beam rifle and dashed out the hangar.

The Impulse gundam crashed to the ground destroying a hangar as Freedom pointed its beam rifle at it. Before Freedom could pull the trigger, the Lancelot fired two of its slash harkens and destroyed the gundam's rifle.

"Forgot about me, Zero?" asked Suzaku.

"I thought you already chickened out, Knight of seven." replied Zero.

The Lancelot raised it's particle rifle and fired at Freedom. The gundam dived sideways to dodge the attack. The knightmare launched into the air while still firing at Freedom, but it was to fast, the gundam just dodged and rolled in mid air avoiding all the beam shots. The particle rifle ran out of energy, and was thrown away and replaced by a beam saber. The Lancelot charged straight at Freedom, aiming to slash it's head off. The gundam suddenly threw it's own sheild at Lancelot. Suzaku batted away the sheild with it's saber but what happened next supprised him. Freedom was suddenly in front of the knightmare frame, towering over it. Freedom raised it's right fist and punched the knightmare's head. The force of the punch was great but inertia pushed Lancelot forward, making it spin past freedom and then spiral down back to earth.

Freedom stand victorious over it's two adversaries. The Impulse gundam is struggling to stand on two legs while the Lancelot is out cold. And to make his appearance official, Zero faced the Freedom to the main building and geared up for the Hi-Mat. As he was about to fire, a thick pillar of green beam suddenly appeared from nowhere. The large beam missed Freedom by a couple of feet. Minerva arrived along with the Red Zaku Gunner Warrior and Saviour gundam.

"You are going nowhere, Zero!" the Saviour gundam's pilot shouted.

"I wont surrender to you!" Zero shouted back.

Zero aimed at the Minerva and fired the Hi-Mat attack. The mobiles suits on the Minerva scrambled to avoid being hit. The attack hit Minerva's left main thruster engine, throwing the whole battleship off balance. Zero, seizing the opportunity, turned around fired up the Freedom's boosters and dashed away at full speed. Saviour gundam transformed into mobile armour mode and tried to give a chase but Freedom already had a immense headstart. Saviour's pilot gave up and went back to pick up the now standing but badly shaking Impulse gundam and brought it back to the now retreating Minerva.

Lloyd and Cecille arrived driving a tow truck. They pulled out an unconcious Suzaku from the cockpit of Lancelot. Cecille brought him to the backseat of the tow truck while Lloyd tied the truck's hook on the Lancelot. After making sure that the Lancelot is properly chained up, Lloyd jumped on the truck's driver seat dashed off, dragging the Knightmare frame behind them roughly. Other Brittanian soldiers and personels are also retreating to the main research building, making it hard to drive a tow truck while dragging a big robot.

"Well, Lancelot's first battle is a failure, What's next?" Cecille asked Lloyd.

"It's alright, i'm already planning to do upgrades to our baby. I'll show that Zero how strong Brittanians really are." replied.


End file.
